


Comfortable   Sleeping

by roseandremus



Series: Trip Tucker Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: This was copied and pasted from my Tumblr, so it has not been edited.





	Comfortable   Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was copied and pasted from my Tumblr, so it has not been edited.

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep,” a voice whispered.  
“Yeah, but they are supposed to be awake.” another replied.  
You groaned cuddling into what you assumed was your pillow. First you realized your pillow was breathing, and you weren’t just hearing voices. Lifting your head you opened your eyes to Hoshi and Travis beaming at you and …Trip. You suddenly recalled the away mission and the two of you staying in Decon all night. The two of you cuddling to stay warm.  
Coming back to the present, you shook the Commander’s shoulders trying to wake the stubborn man.  
“Trip,” you whispered. “If you don’t get up, you won’t get any pancakes.”  
Trip softly replied,“ I’m up and you don’t get my pancakes. ”  
“Thanks for the wake up call Ensigns.” You spoke not looking away from Trip.  
Getting the hint, you saw Hoshi grab Travis and leave.  
“I’ll see you later Commander,” you echoed traveling to bed.  
After you were gone Trip whispered, “Til later.”


End file.
